I'm Not In Love
by hpmangaotakuchan
Summary: SONG FIC Spinoff of one of xMissxUnderstoodx's stories based on one of her minor characters. SSOC. This story is for those who think Severus Snape deserves to have a love life. Hope you likes!


_**Author's Note:** Yep, I'm still alive. I'm sorry for not updating the way I promised to update but circumstances have just been difficult to put aside. I hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me and still find the time to read the fics I post here. Thanks mucho for your patience and consideration._

_Right, this was a promise I had for xMissxUnderstoodx. Originally, it was supposed to be a pretty long one-shot but I just couldn't seem to put the events in my head on paper. Well, I could but they turned out all wrong. If it weren't for my sister's music collection, I don't think I'd have finally figured out a way to put this story out. _

_So now, this SONG FIC is dedicated to xMissxUnderstoodx and to everyone who thinks Severus Snape deserves to have a love life. _

_**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Severus Snape (that doesn't stop me from wishing though). Any mention of the Marauders, Lily Evans or characters from J.K. Rowling's popular Harry Potter universe is merely my way of borrowing her genius. I seriously do not own them. xMissxUnderstoodx has generously lent me some of her characters so, for the most part, the only things I (hpmangaotakuchan) own in this story are the situations I subject Lita Soledad and Severus Snape in. I don't even own the title because it (and the song lyrics) belongs to BBMAK._

**I'm Not In Love  
**_A Song Fic by hpmangaotakuchan  
Actual Song and Lyrics by BBMAK  
Inspired by the characters of J.K. Rowling and xMissxUnderstoodx_

_**Don't think that you got me girl  
Don't think you can tame me and change me  
Don't think that it's all because of you  
Just because I don't run around  
Just because we're forever together  
Don't you think of a four letter word to use**_

"Watch it, mudblood!"

"Up yours, prickhead!"

Lucius Malfoy turned to face the petite young lady who was currently shooting daggers at him with her eyes as she picked up her books. He returned her heated gaze with his icy cold one and sneered at her. "What did you say to me, you filthy, fifth-year, Ravenclaw trash?"

Faster than an actual secret could be found out by a nosy Hufflepuff, a small crowd had gathered around them. Severus Snape, who was actually on his way to meet with Malfoy, noticed the small commotion and scurried closer to his friend's side. He immediately recognized the girl Malfoy was insulting. Lita Soledad, smart, usually reserved and a fair conversationalist, also attended his Ancient Magical Theorems class. She was at the top of that class—well, they were tied for the most part. Severus never admitted defeat to her but he never really thought of her as a serious rival. She wasn't anything at all like Potter and his minions.

Lita stood up with a stunned expression on her face. Despite himself, Severus echoed Malfoy's smug grin at the promise of a good verbal beat down. "Oh, you didn't hear me? I was pretty sure I said it loud enough." She asked innocently. She laughed airily and calmly smiled at Malfoy. "Let me repeat that. I said UP YOURS, PRICKHEAD." She gracefully turned on her heel, her long, wavy, black hair elegantly whipping around her, and walked away. Malfoy's mouth fell open at her retort and, slightly dazed, came back with a rather late response.

"Don't you turn your back to me! Come here and say that to my face!"

"I just did, you arse." She replied again, not even stopping to look back. The hallway erupted in laughter and a few of Malfoy's cronies scuttled away. Only Severus and Malfoy stayed behind. They both stood in place, as if transfixed by some invisible force.

Finally, Lucius shook himself back to reality and turned to his lanky friend. "C'mon, Sev. Let's go hex some putrid first year. Maybe if we're lucky, we can get a nice fat one in the Great Hall to knock Black or Potter to the ground." He gave a hollow laugh and stuck his nose up in the air. "Maybe they'll both get hit."

Severus looked at him glassy eyed, not totally hearing him, but nodded. Malfoy, being the narcissistic egomaniac that he is, didn't even notice his companion's mysterious slackness. He never even bothered to check the sudden rush of color on his friend's face. For the first time in a long while, Severus Snape's face was a lovely pinkish shade—and this time, it wasn't because of some prank Potter and Black concocted or from a teacher yelling at him for unintentionally being the scapegoat for the aforementioned prank. No, this was because of Lita Soledad. Severus sighed wistfully and almost gave a small smile. Luckily, he caught himself before they walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

_What, in Merlin's moldy underwear, am I thinking! It's just Lita...no, SOLEDAD. You never called her Lita. You never call her Lita. You will never call her Lita. Why are you thinking of Li—SOLEDAD!_ Snape groaned and took a seat next to Lucius at the Slytherin table. He watched, not really focused though, as Lucius targeted a possible victim for his hex. _Get a grip, Snape. Why the hell are you acting like some depraved hormone thriving wuss? You continue this act and you'll be no worse than Potter running after that mudblood Evans._

That seemed to snap Severus back into shape and he even managed to cover up for Malfoy when the hex Lucius sent to hit a random little Gryffindor backfired and hit Professor Ispep instead. After dinner, he headed for the library to return a few odd books that he borrowed and he spotted Lita having a conversation with Miss Winters, the librarian. She nodded and continued her debate with the matriarch when she flashed another smile. Immediately, the same force that had him transfixed not too long ago got a good grip of Severus again. Lita laughed and spotted him out of the corner of her eye. Until then, he didn't know he was holding a breath. He tried to smile at her, to recognize her acknowledgement of his presence.

"Oh, looks like you've got someone to attend to, Miss." Lita said good-bye to the librarian. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed past Severus.

"Um…Hello, Lita." He mumbled. She stopped and, for a while, a shocked Snape felt his pulse quicken. _What did I just say! Is she going to say something to me!_ He took a deep gulp. At the same time, his pulse quickened some more and the temperature in the library seemed to increase. _Will she smile at me?_

After what seemed like a long minute, Lita continued on her way and Severus had to drop his books off before the library closed for the night.

_**So what if I just don't want anybody else but you  
So what if you're all that I ever really wanna do  
I know what you're thinking, but that doesn't make it true  
Believe me, baby **_

Severus gripped his Nimbus 1500 nervously as he sat in the Slytherin Quidditch Team's Locker room. Earlier that year, the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, Potter was appointed Captain of the Gryffindor Team. For weeks, the school (and most of the Slytherins) was subjected to loud-mouth bragging and peacock struttings in the halls, the classrooms and even the bathrooms. By the time Slytherin Team Try-outs were announced, Snape was more than willing to endure physical pain to wipe the smug look off Potter's face. Lucius offered to help train him for the try-outs, which was tomorrow.

Severus thought the Keeper's position would be the best for him since he wasn't too good a flier and he didn't have the proper coordination to swing a bat in midair. Still, even with two weeks worth of Malfoy's training, he couldn't get past being just a decent keeper. In the end, he had hoped a new broom might help him out and he spent a fair handful of gold to get the latest Nimbus. Today was the day he could hopefully prove his theory right.

"Don't worry," Lucius smirked when he finally came out, dressed in green Quidditch robes. "We can always take care of the other contenders."

"No, that's not necessary." Severus drawled back in reply, hoping to sound indifferent despite the huge butterflies in his stomach.

The two set off towards the pitch, only to stop by the Supply Closet just outside the player's entrance. A spare trunk of practice balls were usually kept here. The real Quidditch balls were kept in the Flying Instructor's office to avoid tampering before a game. The spare balls were available for anyone to use as long as they were confined to the Quidditch Pitch. Lucius opened the cupboard to fetch the trunk but found that it was missing.

"It's gone!"

Severus looked over his friend's shoulder and shrugged. "Maybe they're finally exchanging it with new ones. The spare Bludgers were pretty dented."

"Yeah, they were. But what are we going to use for today?"

Suddenly, a loud cheer came from the pitch. The two Slytherins turned to check out what made the noise and found six brooms in the air. Potter, Black and their new Keeper, Liam Jordans, were playing a little 3-on-3 with Greg Modelski, Ravenclaw Team Captain and Keeper, his cousin and Chaser, Carolyn Modelski, and Soledad. Severus—who all but forgot about last year's incident due to the stress of O.W.L.s—watched as she pelted a bludger straight for Jordans' head. Luckily, he ducked in time and the bludger went straight into the hoop.

"Oi Soledad! Go easy on him! He's not played a real game yet!" Potter growled at her as he tried to steal the quaffle from Carolyn.

Lita zoomed past them and ran after Black, who was tailing the bludger. He almost got to it had Lita not stolen it from him. She forced her broom to speed up then gripped it tightly in between her legs as she did a reverse midair tuck and whacked it towards Jordans again. This time, it managed to hit the tail of his broom, forcing Liam to careen off course and slam into the middle goal post. Potter and Black had to stop and wince as Jordans tried to control his broom before crashing into the ground.

"Good one, Lita!" Greg cheered from his post. Lita flashed the Gryffindors a triumphant smile and flew after the black ball again.

"Merlin! Did you know she could play?" Lucius whispered worriedly to Severus. He shook his head in reply and they stared back up at her again.

Liam had to check his tail alignment for a few moments so Lita flew over to Potter with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry, Potter, but you did ask me to break him in."

"He didn't mean literally!" Black replied but he couldn't help but chuckle. "Still, that's one damned good arm you got there."

"Thanks, all the better to beat Gryffindor with."

"Don't get cocky, newbie." Potter retorted.

"I don't know, Prongs, she's a pretty good newbie."

"Admitting defeat, Black?" Lita chuckled when Black showed her the finger. "Ah, too bad you've been banned from playing at official games. It would've been awesome to knock the famous Sirius Black off his broom."

Potter was about to add a sarcastic comment when he noticed the green clad intruders below them. An evil smirk crept across his face and he nudged his best friend. Black spotted them and flew lower to greet them.

"To what do we owe the displeasure of your slimy presence, Snivellus?" he sneered as he got closer to the ground. Potter was just behind him, an identical sneer on his face.

"That's none of your business, Black-head." Severus replied.

"Ooh, original, Snivellus. Very original." Potter eyed the broom he was holding. "What's this?" he pointed his wand at Severus' hand and summoned the broom. "Not bad, Snape. How much do you owe Malfoy? Do have to do some special favors for him to pay him back for the broom?" He and Black laughed out loud while Malfoy and Severus glared at them.

"Hey, you guys playing or what?" Lita yelled from above them.

"I'm sorry, that was playing? Not much game this year, Potter." Malfoy looked up at the Ravenclaws converging above them. "Not much of an improvement from your team either, Modelski."

"Who died and made you a Quidditch announcer, Malfoy?" Carolyn commented as she and her cousin landed.

"Anyway, if that's your A-game, you can kiss the Quidditch Cup good-bye."

"Why? If I remember clearly, Slytherin was behind 400 points last year. You're going to need a miracle to get the lead this year." Potter retorted and threw Snape's broom back to him. "And don't tell me, _he_ is your miracle."

"I don't know. He can be pretty formidable when he wants to be." Black said solemnly.

"But it's against the rules to poison the other team with hair-grease." The Gryffindors and Modelskis laughed out loud. Severus gripped his broom tightly; the handle almost broke. He noticed Lita fly down, bludger and quaffle in her arms and tried to stuff them into the trunk.

"Laugh all you want now. You won't be laughing when I wipe that smirk off your face in a week's time." He muttered. "I mean, I know better than to let Soledad hit me with a bludger, Jordans." Jordans frowned at him when Severus flashed him a fake smile. "In fact, I know better than to give her a bat." Malfoy laughed and clapped Severus on the back.

"Like I said, Modelski, your team is no match for the Slytherin team."

"From what I know, you don't have a team yet, Malfoy. Try-outs haven't started for your team yet." Greg growled.

"Still, not much competition if the best you've got is that mudblood." Carolyn and Jordans had to hold off Potter, Black and Greg from jumping Severus. Lita ran towards them, forgetting to drop the some of her equipment into the trunk.

"Break it up you guys!" She yelled, pushing the boys away. "C'mon, it's nothing. It's all a bunch of hippogriff shit anyway. Leave it."

"Coming from personal experience, Soledad? Your Quidditch skills are just as good as hippogriff shit." Malfoy leered at her.

"Bite me, Malfoy."

"You better not, you don't know what sorts of crap's in the mud she's been rolling around in." laughed Severus. He smirked when Lita stiffened visibly but continued to usher her friends away, convincing them they weren't worth their time. "On second thought, Lucius, I'd rather not practice. The balls are probably infected with her mudblood sweat."

"You're right. Besides, she plays as bad as Potter's mother, blindfolded and bound to a broom." Lita had to shove Potter the other way to make sure he wouldn't get past her and throw himself at Malfoy. "I take it back, she's worse. It's like she had her two-year-old baby sister teach her how to play."

"Maybe the sister is better."

"Maybe the sister is worse and she's the best in her family."

"How could she be the best, being the mudblood that she is?"

"You're right. Merlin, I hope she has no sister. Do you know how disgusting that would be? Having a mini-Soledad running around? I bet she's just as ugly, annoying and—"Severus didn't get the chance to finish because he didn't see a fury of black hair appear by his side and practically knock his head off his shoulders with a Beater's bat. As he fell towards the ground and before he gave into the darkness threatening to overwhelm his sight, he saw Soledad standing above him, eyes red and brimmed with tears, her bat clenched in her fist.

"Leave my sister alone, you fucking bastard."

_**I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think you made me fall  
I slip but no, I'm not in love  
What if I just can't sleep at night  
I see your face in the starry sky  
So high above...but, girl I'm not in love **_

Severus woke up 3 days later, definitely after the Slytherin try-outs. He opened one bleary eye and found the bright white lights of the Infirmary ward staring down at him. He groaned and felt his head throb violently. His muffled scream attracted the attention of Madame Pomfrey. For the next five minutes, he was forced to down 5 syrups and potions. His head bandage was changed at least twice and had a thermometer wedged into his salivary gland. When she was satisfied, Madame Pomfrey promised to return in a few minutes with some food. Severus sat in his bed, looking down at his hands, trying to remember what landed him there. It hurt his head trying to remember but when the memory swam up, his head seemed to throb even more. He tenderly placed a hand on the right side of his head and winced when he felt his scalp move underneath the bandage.

"Sorry about that." He heard a small voice next to him. He could've sworn his eyebrows disappeared into his bandages when he saw Lita Soledad sitting next to his bed. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap but she was looking straight at him. She bit her lip nervously as he tried to process why she was there. "I know I'm the last person you want to see next to you but I…." She looked down on her lap again and chewed roughly on her lower lip. Severus remained silently stunned next to her. "I…um…I shouldn't…I mean…you…." She sighed and looked around helplessly.

_Since when was she ever speechless?_ He thought, still shocked to find her there. He felt a little awkward and extremely confused. Shouldn't he be mad that she's there? It was stupid of her to hit him only to be sorry about it. _I was asking for it though_. Funnily enough, he felt better with her there. It was better than waking up alone.

"D-do you want some fruits?" she finally asked. She looked at him hopefully. He felt his stomach form itself into a knot and tug tightly at his intestines. He cleared his throat and tried to reply but remembered that he had a thermometer in his mouth. Severus pointed at it and Lita nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Again." She added quietly. They sat together in silence until Madame Pomfrey bustled back in, a tray of mashed potatoes, meatloaf and chicken and a glass of pumpkin juice at hand. She took the thermometer out of his mouth and declared his temperature to be normal before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He nearly choked on the silverware but Lita managed to convince Madame Pomfrey that Severus could eat on his own.

After a gulp of juice and a few slices of chicken, he finally addressed her. "So…what time is it?"

"Just after noon." She replied. She took out a small bundle from underneath her chair and Severus watched her unwrap an apple and orange from her handkerchief. "I don't really know what types of fruits you like so I played it safe. Which did you want?" she offered him both fruits.

"The apple's okay."

"Okay, did you want me to peel it for you?" Severus never had anyone wait on him before. _Well, except for—but that was a long time ago. _

"No, it's okay. I can do it."

"You're eating. I'll do it." She said and took a knife and started peeling and quartering it. Severus watched her quietly again as she put the peeled pieces on his plate. When she was done, she started eating the peelings.

"If you were hungry, you should've just gone out to eat."

"I'm not exactly hungry. Besides, if I threw these, it would be a waste." She replied. She finished eating the apple peels and she watched him eat. When he was done, she reached for the orange. "Did you want the orange now?"

"What are you doing here?" Severus snapped. He couldn't help it. What WAS she doing there? Next to him? "Why are you being so goddamned nice to me? If it's because of a guilty conscience then maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to try to behead me with your bat."

Lita sat in surprise when he demanded to know why exactly she was there. For a few moments, they stared at each other before she put down the orange and the knife and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You have every right to be pissed at me. But I didn't come down here because of a guilty conscience." She stood up and looked down at him coldly. "I guess I just had a lapse of bad judgment. I mean, it's pretty dumb of me to come and check on someone I should hate. After all, you did diss my sister, my talent and blood line. The next time something happens to you, I promise I won't come here and actually be a caring human being."

"Caring human being? If you were a caring human being, I wouldn't be in here!" Severus hissed at her. He felt a lump form at the base of his throat and the knot in his stomach tighten when he saw her gaze grow colder. Lita nodded and turned around and left the Hospital wing in less than a dozen steps.

"Where is Miss Soledad?" Madame Pomfrey came out from her office and took away his tray. She noticed the orange, still wrapped in Lita's handkerchief, on top of his blanket. "Well, wasn't that nice of her? She's been watching over you ever since you came here you know. She looked pretty guilty when she admitted it was her fault. She's been assigned a month's detention with Mister Filch. She's in charge of cleaning the girl's bathrooms in the dungeons." She shook her head and bustled back into her office. "She's taking it pretty well for someone who's never had detention before though."

That night, Severus couldn't sleep a wink. Her voice echoed in his head and he couldn't help but feel uneasy and uncomfortable in his bed. The lump in his throat had disappeared hours before but the knot in his stomach wouldn't go away. The worst part is that whenever he closed his eyes, he could see her smiling nervously at him.

_I don't really know what types of fruits you like so I played it safe. Which did you want?…you like…you want?...like…want…you?_

"Why ME?"

_**Don't think that you got it made  
Don't think it's so easy to keep me  
Never know it could all just fade away**_

"Don't forget! Reports on the Barnes-Pintural Principle are due first thing next week! Have a good weekend!" Professor Hynes smiled brightly and watched her students scramble for the door. As usual, two students stayed behind, waiting for the way to clear before they could stand up and leave. Lita carefully arranged her books in her bag before looking up and glancing at the door. Severus sat nervously in his seat, watching her.

"See you later, Professor!" Lita smiled at her before quickly moving for the door when the hallway was clear.

"Good-bye, Miss Soledad." Professor Hynes nodded and saw Severus stand up. "Have a good wee—" she started but Severus sprinted out of the room, trying to catch up with Lita. At first, Professor Hynes felt a little offended that he rudely ran out on her but she just shrugged it off. "Teenagers and their puppy-loves," she mumbled to herself.

"Li—I mean, Soledad!"

Lita stopped and rolled her head on her neck (as if trying to work the kinks out of it) before letting out an exasperated sigh. "I know you've been staring at me all day, Snape. In fact, you've been creeping me out all week." She spun on her heel and faced him. Severus skidded to a stop and ended up staring down at her; just barely an inch away from her face. "If you're going to get back at me, do it now. Go on!"

"I-I…don't shout. I'm not going to get back at you." He replied, controlling his voice so that he would sound calm and not infuriate her. Lita glared at him even more. Normally, he wouldn't put up with this sort of behavior when he's trying to be civil but he really did just want to talk to her. Besides, ever since she nearly beheaded him with her bat, he's been a little scared of her.

_Scared of someone a head shorter than me. How embarrassing! What's with this girl?_

"Snape!" Lita growled under her breath, "If you're just going to stand there like an idiot and waste my time, I'd rather be on my way."

He frowned at her but took a deep breath and stuck his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small wrinkled piece of cloth and handed it to her. Lita's expression changed from annoyed to confused to slight surprise. "You left this at the Infirmary. Thank you…for the fruits." He said. Lita took her handkerchief back and held it carefully in her hands.

"I…um, you're welcome…and thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good weekend." He turned around and made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room. He threw his things by his bed and slumped onto the mattress. He let out a long, tired sigh before closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that his curtains were half-drawn around him and the room was darker than normal. He looked out his window and saw the sun half-way down the lake.

"Damn! I'm late for dinner!" he hurried into the bathroom and changed into a regular black t-shirt and jeans. He ran a comb through his hair (Contrary to what Potter and Black believe, he does brush his hair. He just has a weird hair condition.) and quickly made his way out to the Great Hall. Halfway down the Main Hallway, he saw Lita leaning against the wall as if waiting for someone. He slowed down a bit and looked around. Since he was late, there were not too many people in the hallway. People were either eating or done eating.

Lita was playing around with the hem of her dark blue sweater before she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked around her and saw him approaching. "Oh, Snape! I…er…hello."

"Soledad," Severus nodded curtly and stopped a few feet away from her.

"I thought…ah…I didn't see you inside." She said, gesturing towards the Great Hall.

"I fell asleep and I just woke up."

"Well, that explains the eye dust."

Severus rubbed his eyes self-consciously. "I'd better go ahead."

"No, wait! Please!" Lita surprised both of them when she reached out and held his arm. "I…I'm sorry for being a jerk to you in the Hospital Wing. I really was worried about you." She cleared her throat and looked him straight in the eye. "You're a decent guy, Snape. You're really smart and aren't annoying like most guys. I don't hate you but if you make fun of my family, I will hurt you." She looked at him to check if he was listening before she continued. "I can't stop you from hanging out with ignorant idiots like Malfoy and his cronies but I know that you're better than that. Please stop making fun of muggleborns."

"I…" He looked at her, his stomach twisting into a knot again. The spot where her hand was touching his arm was getting dangerously warm and sending a tingling sensation up and down his body. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Lita. Sometimes, I get caught up in the situation and I end up saying things I shouldn't. " He opened his mouth to say something else, to add to what he said but he hesitated and just looked down at her. Lita pulled away slowly and nodded somewhat sadly.

"Okay, I understand. That happens to the best of us, I suppose." An awkward silence surrounded them but the knot in Severus' stomach loosened a bit.

Suddenly, a large growling noise caught their attention. Severus raised an eyebrow at Lita when she blushed and put her hands over her stomach self-consciously.

"Haven't you eaten yet?"

"Uh…no, I didn't want to miss you when you came in."

"So you waited for me?"

"Uh, yeah." Severus looked down at her incredulously before rolling his eyes and sighing. Despite himself, he felt a soft smile tug at his lips. Lita returned the smile and let out her hand. "I'm sorry. Are we okay now?"

He looked down at her small hand for a while before taking it into his own. Immediately, he felt an electric crackle run through his fingertips. He felt a warmth crawl across his cheeks but refused to let her see it. "Yeah, we're okay."

"C'mon then, let's go in and get some food." Lita said, not exactly meeting his eyes either. Severus nodded and they both started walking the rest of the way to the Great Hall. When they got to the doors, Severus held the door open for her and let her go in first.

"After you, mademoiselle."

Lita giggled and gave him a small but quick curtsy. "Thank you."

Severus smirked but mentally slapped himself on the head. _'After you, mademoiselle'? What the hell were you thinking?_ He went on in and saw that Lita had already walked a few feet away. She stopped for a while to turn and briefly look at him before going back on her way. Severus understood the gesture and made his way towards his table.

"Severus," Lucius Malfoy greeted him and pushed another boy out of the way so that he could sit down next to him. "Glad you made it. We thought you were going to sleep the whole weekend through."

Severus smirked at him and started piling food on his plate.

"I guess Soledad was busy with something to come on time. You just came in after her. I'm surprised you didn't hex her in the hall."

"It wouldn't be fair to hit her from behind. Her bum's so wide, it's an easy target." Severus winced when he heard himself say that. His housemates laughed loudly at his joke and Lita looked at him curiously. He flashed her quickest of apologetic glances before looking back down at his plate.

"Good one, Snape."

"Too true, too true!"

Lucius smirked and continued to converse with Severus but he didn't notice Severus shooting discreet looks towards the Ravenclaw table. Every now and then, Lita would meet his gaze and flash him a small smile. He would try to smile back but that's hard when Lucius expected his utmost attention and because the knot in his stomach seemed to tighten a whole lot more with each smile she sends him.

_**So what if I just don't want anybody else but you  
So what if you're all that I ever really wanna do  
I know what you're thinking, but that doesn't make it true  
Believe me, baby  
I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think you made me fall  
I slip but no, I'm not in love  
What if I just can't sleep at night  
I see your face in the starry sky  
So high above...but, girl I'm not in love**_

_(**A/N:** Double parentheses means it's been scratched out.)_

_Dear Severus,_

_How's your summer? Yes, I know, it's not really summer yet. After all, I just got back from King's Cross a few minutes ago. I decided to get a jump start on my letter to you and have the honor of being the first to owl you this summer. You should be honored too. You're the first person I've thought of owling this summer. Yes, bow, curtsy, whatever. Your respects are very much appreciated._

_Isn't summer great? I can't wait to wake up at noon tomorrow. Then Mum and I are going shopping for summer clothes. Dad's told the family that we're going to spend the hols at the Coast! Beaches, sand, crabs and salt air! Tiffany's excited about buying her first two-piece bathing suit. Jason's already got his fishing rod and practicing in the little wading pool Mum's set up for him. I'm not too excited about the trip. I'd very much rather stay indoors and read my novels or poetry books. Still, a change of atmosphere's a welcome treat. _

_Do you have any plans this summer? Anything fun?_

_Are you happy being back with your family? You know, I just realized that I hardly know a thing about your family. Do you have a younger brother? Younger sister? Older siblings? Both? I know it's a little nosy of me to be asking you personal questions but we never really did talk much about your family. It's always school between the two of us. Well, that and me ranting about the poor company you keep. Has Malfoy asked you to do anything with him this summer? If he did and you accepted, I do hope you take care of yourself. It wouldn't do you any good if his idiocy rubbed off on you._

_Dinner's ready so I have to cut the letter short! I hope you're all relaxed and ready to have a wonderful summer! Owl back when you have the time!_

_L.S._

_Lita,_

_I do not curtsy to imaginary honored people but I am humbled to be the first to receive your summer wishes. _

_Clothes shopping? I always found that rather pointless. Why try to own one item of clothing in different colors, then in different styles, then in styles that are in different colors? Ah well, that's probably just the Y chromosome in me. Have fun at the beach. Don't forget to bring sun block and tons of things to keep you busy. Might I suggest our Holiday homework? I can't believe how much they piled on us for the summer! I understand that N.E.W.T.s is next year but I would like to wake up with my head not in a book, thank you._

_No plans, no. Just finishing homework. Maybe helping Mother out around the house. Father's made a sty out of the place again._

_I don't like to talk about my family. ((I hate mine.)) My parents have been having some trouble lately. But nothing to serious, I assure you. I am an only child. I don't think I could imagine a tiny clone of myself ((or Father)) running around and disturbing me. _

_Malfoy has asked me to visit him this summer. "Important stuff you gotta know." He says. Either way, he's told me some bits of it and I must admit, it sounds rather interesting. Don't worry. I'll be alright. I've known him for far too long to think he could get himself into any deeper trouble than that detention he got for transfiguring his pencil box into a ball of yarn that continually waved itself in front of McGonagall._

_I'll leave you to your food then. I hope you're having a good start to your summer._

_S.S._

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm leaving for the Coast soon but I'm worried that my owl, Althea, won't like being there. And I'm not too keen on leaving her home alone; besides, how am I to send my letters to you? Your letters have been my constant summer companion so far. Not even Jade Andrews or Amber White has written me as much as you. _

_I hope you're doing well. From your last letter, you had to take a break from writing for a while because of something your Dad did. Are you okay? Are your parents okay? You know you can talk to me, right? _

_Yes, I guess I give him too much credit. Still, don't go turning into a Malfoy wannabe like that Goyle or Crabbe._

_Have you done any homework yet? I've tried to do the readings. Keyword there is TRIED. After three minutes, I just threw my books across my room. I'm sorry, it's SUMMER. I should not, do not, will not be forced to do school work during my holidays._

_Just you wait; I'll be cramming a week before September 1st._

_Take care and write back, okay?_

_L.S._

_Dear Lita,_

_That is a dilemma. I'm sure that there are some wizarding communities near the Coast though. They use tropical birds instead of owls though. Perhaps you can find a local post office that way? ((Either way, I don't mind getting muggle post; I know how to use a mailbox.)) If you'd like, I could take care of her for you. I wouldn't mind it at the least. Althea's a behaved bird and I think she might like me. She's only tried to bite off one finger since you started owling me._

_I'm doing okay. Really. I don't really mind you asking me this question in every single letter you send me but it is tiresome. Father's…well, he's Father. He's gone right now. He's been out since the last time I wrote. Mother and I are doing fine. She's…curious about you, you know. She thinks Althea's a lovely bird. I must say, she likes Mother more than she likes me. She (Althea) willingly gives her feathers to Mother and lets Mother pet her and feed her. (Yes, Mother's a bit of an animal lover.) Anyway, I've told Mother a bit about you and she says you sound like a wonderful girl and would very much love to formally introduce herself to you._

_Same here, but I have finished the Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts readings. I've started on the essays but that's pretty much it. I've been busy helping Mother._

_I knew you were going to say that. Try not to._

_I will, don't worry. _

_S.S._

_Dear Severus,_

_Ahh, I love the smell of the ocean breeze with the cool water against my skin. Sadly, there's a jelly fish warning for the week. Why jelly fishes decided to pick this week to mate is beyond me but at least there is a pool at the hotel we're staying at. Tiffany threatened to burn my books if I didn't come out so I think I've tanned considerably well. I've attached some photos of the pool, the hotel and myself with Tiffany. I didn't really intend on sending the last one but Tiffany insisted that I did. Be glad that you have proof that I do own a bikini. But if you EVER show it to anyone else, I'll be sure to hunt you down and deal you a slow, painful, castrating death._

_Still, with everything's all said and done, it's rather boring. You were right about the wizarding community. There's one a few miles away, just about the size of Hogsmeade. Mum, Tiffany and I have done a lot of sweet shopping and I even bought some new robes. Dad and Jason wouldn't come with us because they're all angsty/mopy about not being able to fish._

_Does she now? What have you been telling about me then, Severus? You do know you're not supposed to lie to your mother. What would she think is wonderful about me? I'm absolutely bipolar. I'm either totally crazy or totally boring. Still, send her my regards. I would love to meet her too._

_You lucky smart bastard. I hate you. No, of course not. You know I love you. Yes, I'll try not to._

_Good but I still will._

_Always,_

_Lita_

_Dear Lita_

_(( ((Wow)) ((That's hot)) ((You look hot)) ((You are hot)) ((DAMN you're hot)) ((Sexy)) ))_

_You look great. It's hard to believe that you own only one bikini. Don't worry. I won't ((share)) show this to anyone._

_Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Don't give me that look. Don't say anything. If you snort/chuckle/roll your eyes, I will let Althea go and have her fend for herself in the cold world. Fishing? No, I'm not much of a fisherman. Then again, I'm not much of an outdoorsman. _

_I did and she sends her own regards too. You are not crazy and you are not boring. _

_((I…you…what?)) I take that back. You might be a little crazy._

_You don't have to. I'm fine. _

_Severus_

_Dear Severus,_

_Waste much ink, do you?_

_Don't lie. I hate wearing bikinis. I hate showy clothes. You better not show it to ANYONE._

_You wouldn't. Don't be mean. If you do, I'll tell on you. _

_Crazy ((about)) when it comes to you. You always make my head hurt somehow._

_I know you say you are but I'm not there to really see if you are now, am I?_

_Love,_

_Lita_

_Dear Lita,_

_Not normally, no._

_Of course I'm not lying. I would very much like to have all my anatomical features intact, thank you._

_How old are you again?_

_Good. You made my head hurt bad._

_Further proof that you might be a tad bit insane. Don't worry about me. I don't worry about me. I'm rather more inclined to worrying about you._

_((Lo))Sincerely,_

_Severus_

_Dear Severus,_

_You wouldn't believe what's just happened. I was sitting by the pool, just reading, when this guy came up to me and started hitting on me. HITTING ON ME. A part of me felt like laughing, another felt like telling him to grow up and find a blonde, busty bimbo (like that Lynnetta Anne Parkinson). But mostly, I felt…well, a little proud of myself. No one's ever really paid that kind of attention to me. Besides, he knows his literature and he's kinda cute. His name's Alex and I'm meeting him for dinner later. I know, I know, it might be going a little too fast but it's only dinner, right?_

_I have to go. Tiffany insisted I buy a new dress for the "date."_

_Love,_

_Lita_

_Lita,_

_Really? Well, have fun. I hope (( ((he doesn't choke on his own tongue)) ((his head doesn't well up and crash down on his ribs)) )) everything goes right on your date. _

_Severus_

_Dear Severus,_

_Dinner didn't go too well. I'd rather not talk about it._

_How are you? I'm sorry if I haven't asked that question in a while. How's your Mother? Is your Father back yet?_

_You know, I haven't said this before but I miss you, Sev. I miss your wit and your snide comments. Maybe we should do something when I get home. What do you think?_

_Love and Misses,_

_Lita_

_Dear Lita,_

_Really? Well, he sounded like a jerk anyway. He doesn't deserve you._

_I'm okay. Mother's sick with the flu. I told her not to overwork herself. I don't understand why she insists on doing so much housework when there's only two people in the house. I don't make much mess at all. Father's still not shown up. I have a feeling he's not coming back for a while. ((Good riddance, I think.)) I like the quiet that we've had lately._

_You do? ((I miss you too.)) Now I know you're insane. But Althea's a little lonely and she's been scaring the delivery birds that come through the windows. Do something? Sure, that sounds like fun. What though? Owl soon._

_Always,_

_Severus_

_Sev,_

_Good news, I'm coming home early since Dumbledore sent out the letters a week earlier. Let's meet at Diagon Alley. We can do our shopping together and try and catch up then, okay? Owl me as soon as you get this._

_I hope you're Mum's feeling better. _

_I can't wait to see you again!_

_Yours always,_

_Lita_

Severus tugged at his cloak nervously as he waited for Lita at _Florean Fortesque's_ outside pavilion. He had sent his reply as soon as he had gotten her letter.

_I can't believe she had a date with some other guy and told me about it. What does that mean? Does she think that I'm interested in that? Of course not! But it's been days since this was brought up and I'm still hung up on it. Doesn't that mean I am interested? Of course not! No! I am not interested in Lita's love life. She's just a friend. She thinks of me as a friend. FRIEND. F-R-I-E-N-D. _He groaned and slammed his head down on the table in front of him a few times, earning the attention of some of the ice cream parlor's customers.

"You know, do that long enough and your frontal lobe will totally get smushed in." A familiar voice teased him. Severus quickly looked up and saw a rather brown Lita smiling down at him. She wore a purple tube top, with a design of a palm tree on the front, underneath a blue, short-sleeved over shirt with ripped blue jeans and a pair of white flip-flops. Her hair was shorter than before. It was just barely past her shoulders but her smile was still the same as ever.

Lita pulled Severus up and into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much! I've been wanting to see you for a long time!"

Severus felt his cheeks burn but wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her against him too. "I-I missed you too."

_But do I have to accept that? Do I only want to be her friend?_

_**So if my heart just skips a beat (heart just skips a beat)  
What if I lose a little sleep  
Believe me**_

"Sev! Where the hell are you taking me?" Lita laughed as Severus pushed her forward. He grinned and continued to force her a few more steps forward.

"You'll see. No peeking, Soledad. Don't even try to use your wand because I've got mine right here." He pressed the tip of his wand against her back.

"Oh, is that your wand, Sev? I just thought you were really happy to see me."

"Cheeky! If I were a teacher, Ravenclaw would be 50 points short right now."

"But you aren't so ha!" Lita twirled around and tried to face him but, being blindfolded and not exactly familiar with where they were right then, she tripped and fell on her back. "OUCH!"

Severus laughed and tried to help her up but she tugged on his arm when he gave it to her and he fell right next to her. "OOF! My ribs!"

Lita took off her blindfold and smirked at him. "Have a good trip, Sev?"

"Another 50 points from Ravenclaw, had I been a professor." He groaned but grinned back at her. Lita smiled and stared at him for a while before finally standing up and brushing the dirt off herself. Sev did the same but noticed a slight change in color of Lita's cheeks.

"So, where are we heading for anyway? Carolyn's gonna kill me! My arm just healed and I've missed so many games! I need to practice!" She asked again. Severus rolled his eyes and took her hand. They walked a little bit further until they came to a small clearing surrounded with all sorts of flowers and trees. A gurgling brook right ran through it and underneath the biggest tree, a small picnic was waiting for them.

"Happy Birthday, Lita." Severus whispered and smiled when Lita gasped in surprise and looked up at him with wide, bright eyes.

"Oh Sev! Thank you!" She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and quietly led her towards the picnic. He poured themselves some butterbeer and they ate some cake, spaghetti and chicken and fruits while they talked and basically enjoyed each other's company. When they were done, Lita didn't want to go back to the castle yet so Severus cleared away the food and they sat underneath the shade of the oak tree.

Severus sat close to her, his hand itching to reach out and hold hers but he didn't really want to scare her off. After all, he didn't know how she really felt about him. Lita sighed and rest her head against his shoulder and smiled at him. He returned the smile and watched a few leaves float down and race each other in the brook. While they were cheering their favorite leaves on, Severus thought about how much Lita's presence has changed him. Sure, he still hung around with Malfoy but he's been more tolerable of his situation. In fact, he's admitted to Lita, and only to Lita, that he was not exactly what he portrayed himself to be around the other Slytherins. At first, Lita was surprised and slightly hurt that he didn't tell her sooner but they both agreed that it didn't change what they think about each other now.

_But what does she think about me? If I knew, I wouldn't be feeling like this right now. _Severus thought bitterly to himself.

"Are you alright, Sev?" Lita asked him worriedly. She always seemed to be worried around him. Even more so than usual, ever since he told her the truth.

"Of course I am." Lita fixed him with her most piercing gaze that he eventually gave in. "Okay, I'm not fine. I've been having some deep thoughts about an important matter."

"An important matter? What kind?" Lita wriggled up closer to him, still resting her chin on his shoulder.

"It's important. Don't worry. I can handle it." Severus insisted. It wasn't a lie really. Malfoy's been talking about an important change lately.

"Awwww, c'mon! Tell me! Please? Please! I know! It's…about a girl, isn't it?" Lita's eyes sparkled mischievously when Snape threw her an accusatory look. "Ah ha! C'mon, tell me! I can help!"

"I don't know…."

"Why? Do I know her?"

"You could say that."

"Is she in my house?"

"Eh…yes…."

"Ooooh…what's she like? What year is she in?"

"She…sometimes acts mature for her age but, for the most part, she's like a pre-teen. Don't get me wrong, she's smart and can stand up to anything you throw at her." He smiled amusedly when Lita tried to think of someone she knew that sounded like that. "She's a funny girl that makes me laugh and she understands me even when I know she doesn't totally do. She's sweet and a great friend and I can't imagine myself being who I am now without her in my life."

Lita smiled thoughtfully at him and laughed. "Since when did you get so mushy, Severus Snape?"

He shrugged and continued to gaze down at her. "Am I mushy? No, I don't think I am. I'm probably just more…tolerant now."

"Whoever this girl is, she has a hold on you." Lita teased. "You're in love with her."

Severus could've sworn he heard something in her voice that made his heart beat faster. He looked deep into her sparkling eyes and saw a hint of sadness somewhere, deep in them. "No, I'm not in love. What makes you think that?"

"Because…you're…holding my hand, Severus." Lita looked down when she felt his larger, warm hand over hers. She tentatively laced her fingers around his and felt a sudden warmth spread all over herself. She looked up at him, slightly confused, a little hopeful and kind of surprised. Severus slowly drew his face closer to hers and tried very hard not to blow his chance away. His other hand cupped her cheek delicately and traced its soft curve before his thumb slowly pressed down on her lower lip, testing is softness. A sudden sigh escaped Lita's lips that sent a wave of pleasure through both their veins. Finally, he bridged the small gap between them by pressing his own lips against hers.

For a while, the clearing was silent. Even the wind didn't seem to want to interrupt the music that was only going on in their little world. The brook decided to stop the races and lay as still as it could, trying to catch the reflection of the couple underneath the tree. The oak's branches reached over them to provide them a safe, romantic setting but the earth beneath them shook as Lita pulled Severus closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_This feels so right. I can't believe I've waited so long._ She thought to herself as Severus deepened the kiss and she pressed herself against his chest.

Later on, Severus and Lita held hands as they made their way back from the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Lita had to get to the team practice that she was already an hour late for, while Severus needed to go see Malfoy about that important matter he had been recruited for. Just as they were about to reach the meadow where Hagrid's hut was, Severus pulled her close to him again and dipped his head for a short but deep kiss that was dead sexy and sent shivers up and down Lita's spine.

_**I'm not in love, no not at all  
What makes you think you made me fall  
I slip but no, I'm not in love  
What if I just can't sleep at night  
I see your face in the starry sky  
The way you feel, it may seem right...I'm not in love**_

The N.E.W.T.s were over. Graduation's gone by and the after party rocked. She packed her spare robes for the last time and said her good-byes. Now the young girl with wavy, black hair sat alone in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. Her elbow was propped up on the window sill, her cheek resting on her palm and her dark brown eyes lazily watching the younger students on the Hogsmeade Station.

Almost everyone was wishing each other a happy summer. High pitched squealing voices, croaking half-broken ones and deep somber tones created heart warming cacophony outside the cold, silent chamber the girl was in. Still, the girl didn't watch or listen to the noise. Her eyes wandered to the words unspoken on the station. A group of girls were crushed together in a damp group hug near the end of the platform. One of them, a blonde witch that she knew from her Arithmancy class, will not be returning the next year. Her friends were bawling and hugging her so tight. Some were beside themselves with sadness that they were just nearly teetering off the edge of the platform.

Off in another corner, some older boys were laughing and giving each other hearty pats on the backs and punches on the shoulder—the traditional masculine way of conveying emotion. A few feet away from them, two small second years wished each other a good summer with an utterly ridiculous (albeit slightly endearing) secret handshake.

_Yes, how nice._ The girl smiled, her light brown features glowing considerably brighter.

A weird shadow by the clump of bushes at the side of the stationhouse caught her eye. It was oddly shaped and moving strangely.

_Dog? Large cat? A nest of billywigs? Could it even be a lethifold? Of course not! Lethifolds don't inhabit Hogsmeade. What am I thinking?_ The girl shook her head and admonished herself. To her surprise, the answer was a young Hufflepuff couple passionately making out.

"Really now, Lita. Voyeurism is a nasty habit." A lazy drawl whispered in her ear. Lita whipped her head to face the young man who just entered her compartment. He smirked at her when a warm shade of pink spread on her cheeks. The boy with lanky black hair and a pale complexion sat across from her.

"You're one to preach, Severus." She replied coolly and glared at him

"Oh don't you bring that up again." Severus glared back at her and tugged at his sweater's left sleeve.

"Of course I'll mention it, Sev. It's highly appropriate." Lita smirked at him and eyed his sleeve. She noticed that he's been doing that to most of his shirts lately. "And will you stop doing that, for Merlin's sake? You'll stretch the sleeve out. It took me weeks to learn how to make you a proper sweater."

"I'll do what I bloody well want." He snapped at her but he stopped tugging anyway. "And the situation you so love to talk about would only be appropriate if it happened, which it never did."

"Oh, I suppose that was your twin brother that you never told me about then? I'm telling you, Severus. I know what I saw. You were in the Ravenclaw locker room after the Final Game. Merlin only knows what sorts of…of nasty voyeuristic acts you were going to do."

"I was never there. I didn't even see the match!" Severus rolled his eyes. He must've told her that a billion times now.

Lita wrapped her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I still stand by what I saw."

"I think the snitch managed to get in your head and addled your brains, my dear." The two glared at each other for a good couple of minutes before Lita finally huffed and turned to face out the window. This simple action managed to annoy Severus even more. Usually, he would've have relished his mini-victory…if it were anyone other than Lita. She was always a special case for him.

After a while, Severus finally got tired of the awkward silence between them.

"I didn't see you last night. Did you go to the Grad party?"

"Mmm hmm,"

"I see. Well, since I didn't see you, I thought I'd ride with you until we get back to London. That is if you want me to."

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Lita continued to keep her gaze away from him. Severus was even more annoyed. He was trying to be nice and she was totally ignoring him.

"What is so bloody interesting out there anyway?"

"Emotion," she replied. Severus looked out and saw all the hugging and crying outside. Normally, he would've thought of the whole scene as nauseating and childish but he momentarily understood why Lita found it interesting.

_This is the last time she'll see this._

"Hey, will you miss Hogwarts?" Lita asked him without looking his way. Severus didn't know whether or not to answer this.

"That's a silly question, Lita."

"Well, will you?"

"I-I…maybe, I don't know. You know very well what I think about Hogwarts." Severus answered airily.

"I'll miss it; after all, I spent the best seven years of my life there. I'll miss the lessons, the classrooms, the teachers and my classmates." Lita sighed wistfully. "Oh, and, of course, Quidditch! Can't forget that! Especially the practices we had to do. I'll miss having to fly in the rain and work my entire body to bits just to whack that bludger out of the stadium." Severus thought he saw a shadow of her famous Quidditch Maniac smile. Lita was famous for her trademark smile. She was Ravenclaw's most ferocious beater, maybe even Hogwarts' most ferocious Beater of all time.

"Well, I'm grateful you're finally going to stop playing Quidditch and stop causing bodily harm to people."

"Don't be an idiot, Severus. I'm just on hiatus. I'll keep playing at University." Lita rolled her eyes. "Besides, I never hurt anyone that bad."

"You knocked me out for three days!"

"You were bothering me. Besides, you were only out for one school day. You should consider yourself lucky that you got knocked out on a Friday and it was AFTER classes. You didn't miss a thing."

"You're priorities are screwed up, Lita."

Lita smirked and sauntered over his side and sat on his lap. "You're just bitter that I didn't say who I'll miss the most."

Severus raised an eyebrow but replied casually. "I'm not bitter. I don't care if you don't miss me."

"But I do. I am your girlfriend, am I not? I care no matter what because it involves you." Lita softly smothered his lips with hers. Severus moaned and returned the kiss with more force. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled themselves closer to one another. Severus ran his hands through her hair while Lita pressed herself against him, relishing his presence and his warmth.

"Why do you do this to me?" Severus sighed after finally pulling away and resting his head in the curve of her neck.

"What do you mean?" Lita whispered, playing with his hair.

"Why do you care about me?"

"Because I do." Lita looked deep into his eyes.

Severus felt the familiar tug of a smile at his lips. Lita always seemed to bring out the smiles in him. In turn, she always felt special whenever he smiled at her because she knew he never allowed this sort of luxury to just any other person.

A few minutes later, Lita found herself lying down on Severus' lap. She opened one eye and saw the lantern above them moving to and fro. It took her a while to process the train's movement and the blurry images outside their window. She sat up and started to stretch. Severus felt her stirring and also woke up. He yawned loudly but smiled when Lita wrapped her arms around his waist again. For a while, they sat in silence, absorbing each other's presence when Severus noticed something glowing and pink by the door. When he read what it said, he groaned out loud and muttered a variety of curses under his breath.

Lita looked up at him worriedly and turned to check what had upset him so much. She tried hard not to laugh when she read the message Black (or Potter, she could just assume it was one or the other or both) left for Severus.

" 'Go on, Snivelly. Get some!'? Well, that's mighty thoughtful for him. Added points for creativity." Lita said calmly, trying to soothe Severus.

"How could you say that? That means he saw us! He was probably snooping around the train. Maybe he planted dungbombs in our compartment."

"No, he didn't." she replied, rubbing his back peacefully.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know?"

"Because, he knows how well I can aim a bludger at a Gryffindor. He wouldn't dare try that on me." She smiled coyly at Severus and started to plant kisses on his neck and face. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt and let her hands roam over his chest. "Still, I think he has a pretty good idea, don't you think?"

"I hate to say it…but yeah." Severus said, running his hand carefully over her thigh.

"What do you mean? You hate it that I'm right or that he's right?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, really, what do you mean?"

"I hate it that he's right, of course. Are you happy now?"

"Why yes, I am." Lita smiled smugly at him.

"Good. Now, shut your trap, Soledad."

"Why should I, Snape?"

"Because I'm going to snog you senseless and forget about the fact that I just said Black and/or Potter was right."

"Oh really? Just snog?"

"If you shut up now…."

"Shutting up now."

_**.WAKAS.**_


End file.
